


Magic Eye

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Ayako keep biting him?  Kink Bingo, for the square "bloodplay."  October 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Eye

Where was he? The color of the walls and the chairs told Issei it was school without having to take a good look around. He started to shakily rise to his feet.

"Hey, don't get up." A woman's voice interrupted his thoughts. He settled for sitting up against the wall with his legs stretched out, and looked for the source of the sound.

Who was that? A girl with brown hair and eyes nearly the same shade, dressed in the school uniform. Oh, of course it was Mitsuzuri Ayako. The archery captain moved from her perch on a desk to kneeling next to him. With a single motion, she pressed her lips to his.

Why would she ever do that? ...Oh, naturally it was normal. This happened all the time.

_You're the easily suggestible type, aren't you?_

He kissed her in return, settling his hands at her hips. After a moment, her hands traveled down from his shoulders, over his chest, to the increasingly bulging section of the front of his pants.

He gasped, feeling his breath quicken. His heart, too, beat faster, until his heartbeat was a steady pounding just audible.

_That's much better. Things taste so much better like this..._

She tugged off his jacket, then threw his shirt over his head. He would have returned the favor, but she brought her head down to the junction between neck and shoulder and bit.

Pain shot through him, but he was too fascinated by the way she kept sucking down the blood to really notice. Her lips were stained a dark red when she pulled away.

He felt a bit woozy after that, but was still able to fumble with the knot of her ribbon. With that successfully taken care of, her blouse was easy to remove. Her shirt proved trickier, and she had to take that off herself. Her bra was a hopeless case for him, particularly in this state. Still, he was diligent in his attentions. His hands moved slowly, making sure to reach every inch of flesh that he could, letting nothing go unloved.

Her skirt slipped off as if it were nothing, and she was quick about working off his pants and underwear. She straddled him, facing him as she sank downwards. The rhythm they established was hurried, to the rhythm of his pounding heart.

As if on cue, she leaned in and bit down on his other shoulder. She sucked hard at the wound, drawing out as much blood as she could from it.

He let his head lie back against the wall. Even with the world spinning he could feel her about to bite into his arm, all the while moving faster and tighter around him. Things faded, but he was able to thrust up into her and help her along. At no point did it occur to him to complain.

By the time he was able to spend himself inside her, that bit of exertion caused him to black out.

_Too much?_


End file.
